Tu
by Kodrame SM
Summary: El mundo esta ahora en paz, los santos dorados ya han vueltos todos a la vida, incluidos Ayoros entre ellos, pero hay alguien que sigue sufriendo, Saga se pregunta que sera ahora de él, ahora que la vida le ofrece otra oportunidad.


La noche esta avanzada y puedo ver como el manto oscuro cubre todo el santuario ahora en un sepulcral y al mismo tiempo sereno silencio, mientras que mas abajo en el pueblo puedo ver aun algunas luces, debiles luces que relampaguean hasta mis ojos dando a entender tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada.

¿Por que debo ser yo un ser tan desagradablemente extraño?...mi propia naturaleza me indica que soy serio y callado, pero no puedo evitar que mi cabeza...mi cabeza, esa, esa no es callada, pues dentro de ella existen voces, millones y miles de voces, ya no malignas y enfermizas como antaño, pero no por eso se convierten en sanas e inofensivas, no por esa razón puedo expresarlas y decir cada uno de mis pensamientos en voz alta, no por eso puedo dejar de verle en las luces lejanas de la aldea, de aquel pueblo que es como el, hermoso, sencillo y al mismo tiempo lejano y cercano.  
Cercano por que ahora todos nosotros, los caballeros encomendados a el cuidado de la diosa Athena estamos con vida, con una nueva y renovada vida dentro del santuario, hasta tu mi dulce y misericordioso caballero, tu que volviste a la vida por ruegos de el mismo Shion, actual patriarca de nuestro santuario, tu que con tus ojos alegres y serenos tantas veces trataste de hacer que mi cabeza enferma y cautiva volviera, despertara de la estupida e injusta trampa que nos tenía el destino, destino cruel y maldito que hizo que nos enfrentaramos, destino horrible que provoco que mi cuerpo de marioneta mandara a terminar con tu joven y vigorosa vida.

No hay luna llena esta noche pero puedo sentir que mi melancolia vuelve, vuelvo como la noche sobrepasa la luz de la mañana y me cubre, me cubre como siempre y como nunca.

Mis ojos se desvian del pueblo, de las luces que este deja relucir entre las sobras y de el mismo cielo estrellado que nos cubre para centrarse en tu templo, aquel templo mas arriba de el mio, aquel mas cercano al patriarca.

La oscuridad...la oscuridad tambien acompaña a tu templo...pero es obvio, dadas las horas en las que me encuentro actualmente meditando, ya que ultimamente no eh podido caer en esa magia, en ese descanzo que se puede decir sueño.

Me pregunto como abras tomado tu regreso a el santuario, como te sentiras ahora que sabes las historias que han cubierto este lugar y este planeta mientras tu cuerpo se encontraba bajo tierra y tu alma muy posiblemente en los campos eliseos, me pregunto si me odias o sientes aun desncofianza hacia mi, hacia aquel que una vez quisiste ayudar y que en respuesta te mando matar y mancho no solo tu nombre si no tambien tu rango de caballero y tu fidelidad al mismo santuario. 

Una luz...una luz se ah prendido en el interior de tu templo, en lo que puedo apostar deben ser tus aposentos privados, esa luz esta encendida y despues se enciende otra en el interior, cada vez mas lejano a tus aposentos, cada vez mas cercana a la entrada de tu templo, y hay algo mas...un cosmos, si un cosmos afuera de tu templo, uno que conosco bien, su dueño es tan conocido por ti como lo es el rio al mar, parece consternado y como siempre va contigo, va en busca tuya.

...cachorro, un simple cachorro...-susurro con una debil y fugaz sonrisa, pues es tan obvio y tan familiar que no puedo evitarlo-

Ahora es tu cosmos, tu comos esta junto a el de él que se siente repentinamente mas afligido y podria apostar mi armadura dorada a que ah roto en llanto despues de que tu le has preguntado su estado, estado que tu mismo sin preguntarle lo sabes, por que la sangre llama, por que le conoces como a ti mismo y por que el lazo que tienes con él es tan fuerte, que aun despues de tu muerte podía ver tu figura detras suyo, cuidandole, observandole desde ese punto que solo tu, segun mi mente loca y frustrada se fabricaba, a quel que solo podian ver tus ojos serenos y dulces.

...- repentinamente tu cosmos calido y paternal tiene un cambio, un matiz diferente a los que tienes cuando estas acosejandole y reconfortando a quel cachorro de leon, siento como si...bueno esto es loco, esto es extraño, pero podria jurar que estas dirigiendos tus ojos a mi templo, esto es extraño, realmente extraño y sin querer doy dos pasos atras, alejandome de la ventana de mis aposentos y volviendo a la oscuridad de mi habitación, donde puedo sentir algo extraño, puedo sentir como cuando era aun un pequeño, un pequeño que se escondia despues de haber sido observado por alguien a mitad de una travesura, solo que ahora no es igualm pues ahora estoy solo, antes tenia a alguien, a un igual que protegia y que me protegia- 

...debo dormir...-susurro trantandoen vano de invocar a el sueño que no se decide a pasar por mis aposentos, muchos menos ahora que eh recordado como el destino me separo de mi hermano, como tuve la sangre fria para dejarlo encerrado a merced de una muerte segura-...ojala fueramos como ellos hermano- vuelvo a susurrar al volver a sentir como tu cosmos se concentra en el de tu hermano, de seguro le dejas dormir en tu templo y es que eres tan prededible que podría dedicarme a predecir tus futuras acciones y sería realmente difiicl que mis predicciones erraran como seria que tus ojos se dieran cuenta de una realdiad que se encierra en mi pecho desde años atras, aquellos en los que eras uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento, aquellos en los que el santuario aun no se llenaba de tantos nuevos caballeros, aquellos tiempos en los que aun mi mente y mi alma no eran tan negras como estas alas que siento que han brotado de mi espalda, alas que no se ven pero que bien puedo sentirlas como puedo sentir mi cabello acariciarme cada que me ducho, cada que me duermo desnudo en las noches calurosas o cada que me cambio de ropas-

La noche es larga y es pesada, pero no me queda de otra, debo intentar dormir o almenos debo recostarme, tal vez el ver el techo me lleve a un estado de relajación etereo como lo es el recordar tu suave sonrisa, y tal vez despues de eso pueda llegar al fin a cobijarme bajo su manto calido aquel ser que porta y sueño a los mortales. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Primer capitulo exitosamente terminado, jejejeje no es mucho pero es algo y tenia mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer un ti de esta pareja, pues creo que es una de las mas antiguas de el santuario ( si no contamos a Shion y Docko, claro), como sea despues pondre la continuacion y espero que ese despues no sea muy lejano jejeje pero es que no cuento actualmente con una maquina propia (murio mi hermoso bebe ToT.)

Espero sus criticas y comentarios.


End file.
